Project Akuma
by Namby
Summary: Marinette zit in haar laatste jaar en dat zorgt voor de nodige opschudding.


**Hoofdstuk 1**

Marinette

"Kom op, Meid. Ben je niet een beetje benieuwd?" vroeg Alya, terwijl ze me heen en weer schudde. "Nee, nee, nee", antwoorde ik koppig. Ik probeerde uit haar grip los te komen. We stonden midden in de schoolgang en we hinderden iedereen die probeerde te passeren. Toen ik weer los was, liep ik verder vooruit en in nog geen fractie van een seconde wandelde Alya terug naast mij. "Je kan me veel wijs maken, maar dat je totaal niet geïnteresseerd bent in Ladybug en Chat Noirs identiteiten, lijkt mij nogal ongeloofwaardig." Ze keek mij aan waardoor ze bijna een paar meiden omverliep. "Alya, pas toch op!" riep ik half. "En nee, hun identiteiten zijn hun zaken, niet de onze. Ze hebben er zelf voor gekozen om ze geheim te houden en daar hebben ze waarschijnlijk wel hun redenen voor", snakte ik en ik begon sneller te wandelen. Meteen paste Alya ook haar pas aan en ze grinnikte. "Is er hier iemand slecht gezind?" Ik negeerde haar, maar daar leek zij niets van te hebben. Ze pakte mijn schouder vast en kreeg mij zo tot halt. "Wat!" Ik draaide mij met een snuk om. Alya leek geschrokken door mijn kleine uitbarsting. Ze had een bezorgde blik en haar mond hangde halfopen. Na een paar seconden deed ze hem weer dicht. "Luister meid," slikte ze, "wat is er aan de hand?" Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Ik weet het niet, ik ben gewoon wat gestresseerd en ik heb maar weinig slaap gehad", zei ik stil terwijl ik half wegkeek. Alya trok een wenkbrauw op, maar ze kon haar nieuwsgierigheid bedwingen en liet het los. Daar was ik blij om. Ik was te moe om een degelijke leugen te bedenken. Niet dat dit een leugen was. Het was alleen maar half de waarheid. De echte reden was vanwege Chat Noir. Ik heb altijd geweten dat hij mij leuk vond; Ik ben niet blind, maar ik voelde niet hetzelfde, dus wees ik hem altijd speelvol af. Ik deed er alles aan om hem niet te kwetsen. Hij was tenslotte een van mijn beste vrienden. Hij was mijn partner. Alleen gisteren nacht tijdens de patrouille had ik hem echt gekwetst.

 **Flashback**

De nachthemel stond vol met sterren en ze waren perfect zichtbaar vanop het gebouw waar ik en Chat Noir zaten. We hadden juist een patrouille achter de rug en we besloten om nog even uit te rusten voor dat we weer naar huis gingen. De patrouille zelf was niet te zwaar. We hadden vanacht geen akuma gehad. Alleen wat simpele cafégevechten en een kleine diefstal. Ik genoot van die soort nachten. Een nacht waarbij je mensen kon helpen zonder echt voor je leven te moeten vrezen. We kregen zo'n nachten maar zelden. De laatste jaren waren de akumas steeds frequenter en agressiever geworden. Je voelde duidelijk dat Hawk Moth zijn geduld begon te verliezen. Moest ik niet de kracht hebben om alles weer tot normaal te brengen, dan had hij al een grote groep doden op zijn naam. Dat was toch wat ik mijzelf probeerde wijs te maken. Het bloed zou aan mijn handen hangen, want ik zou dan gefaald hebben als superheld. Het was al meerdere keren gebeurt dat ik bijna faalde. Dat er bijna mensen waren gestorven dankzij mij. Daarom werd het steeds belangrijker dat we hem te pakken kregen voordat er iets echt ergs gebeurde. Plotseling voelde ik Chat Noir zijn hoofd op mijn schouder en ik zuchtte. Hij ademde in mijn nek. "Ik weet dat je je zorgen maakt, My Lady en dat het echt erger wordt met de dag, maar we kunnen niet meer doen dan we nu al doen", fluisterde hij. Ik schoof wat opzij en keek hem kwaad aan. "Je weet dat niet waar is. Je weet dat we nog meer kunnen doen. Dat ik nog meer kan doen. Ik moet gewoon beter mijn best doen."

"My lady…"

"Neen! Ik… Ik weet dat ik het beter kan en dat ik het beter zal doen…" Mijn stem zwakte af toen ik mijn hoofd in mijn armen begroef. Ik voelde Chat Noirs hand op mijn schouder. "Ladybug," vroeg hij terwijl hij terug wat dichter naar mij toe leunde, "kun je me alsjeblieft aankijken?" Ik schudde nee in mijn armen en stond daarna op. Zijn hand gleed van mijn schouder. "Ik ben een terleurstelling voor Parijs. Ze haten mij waarschijnlijk." Ik keek weg van Chat Noir en deed poging om weg te gaan, omdat ik wist dat hij mij zou tegenspreken. "My Lady." Hij stond meteen vlak achter mij. "Dat is niet waar, je weet dat. Je bent hun held. Ze houden van jou." Hij fluisterde omdat hij bang was dat ik zou kwaad zou worden, maar dat deed ik niet. Ik had alleen een vraag. "Hoe kan jij dat weten?" Ik draaide langzaam om. "Geef een persoon waar van je zeker weet, dat die van mijn houdt", zei ik terwijl ik aanhalingstekens deed in de lucht met mijn vingers bij het woord "houdt". Heel even was het stil. Ik keek Chat Noir recht aan, wachtend op zijn antwoord en het leek alsof hij iets aan het overwegen was. Nee, ik beschrijf het verkeerd. Het leek alsof hij een innerlijk gevecht had. Toen hij eindelijk zijn mond opendeed, kwam er niets uit. Ik wist het wel. Ik draaide me weer om en wandelde weg, klaar om elk moment weg te springen. "Ik hou van jou." Hij zei het zou snel dat ik even dacht dat ik het had ingebeeld, maar dat had ik niet. "Wat?" was het enigste wat ik kon zeggen. Uit het niets was Chat Noirs blik pure paniek alsof hij nog maar net door had wat hij had gezegd. "Chat?" vroeg ik met een intense blik. Ik probeerde hem te dwingen om het te herhalen. "W-wel…Ik-ik… Ik… Ik hou van j-jou." Zijn stem was enkel nog een gefluister en hij keek weg. "Neen", was mijn antwoord. De paniek verdween van zijn gezicht en werd vervangen door verwarring. Dit keer was hij degene die "Wat?" zei. "Neen, Chat Noir, je houdt niet van mij." en dat was enigste dat ik nog zei voordat ik mijn rug keerde naar Chat Noir en weg liep. Een geluid van puur verdriet was nog net achter mij te horen.

 **Einde flashback**

Alya en ik wandelden de klas binnen. Nino sprong onmiddellijk recht en liep naar Alya. Ze waren nu al bijna een jaar samen. Terwijl Alya bezig was met Nino gleden mijn ogen naar Adrien en… Die zag er halfdood uit. Zijn hoofd op de bank met zijn armen naast hem. Ik begon te twijfelen of hij nog wel ademde. "Voor dat je het vraagt. Nee, ik heb geen idee wat er aan hand is. Hij zegt dat slecht geslapen heeft, maar ik heb het gevoel dat er meer is", zei Nino terwijl hij naast mij kwam staan met Alya onder zijn arm. "Kijk eens aan, jij en Adrien passen bij elkaar", grinnikte Alya. Ik gaf haar een kwade blik terwijl ik dichter naar Adrien liep.

"A-adrien?" fluisterde ik om hem niet af te schrikken. Hij kreunde alsof hij juist wakker werd. Dat waarschijnlijk ook zo was. "W-wat?" De vermoeidheid was duidelijk hoorbaar in zijn stem. Hij kwam langzaam recht en wreef verward in zijn ogen. Hij zag er niet alleen moe uit, maar het leek alsof hij uren aan een stuk had geweend. Zijn gezicht was vol met rode vlekken en zijn ogen zelf zagen er ook waterig aan rood uit. Hij had waarschijnlijk geen aandacht aan zijn haar gestoken, want het sprong alle kanten op en hangde voor zijn ogen. "Je ziet verschrikkelijk uit", was mijn conclusie. Om me daarna te realizeren dat ik dat luidop had gezegd. "Ik-ik bedoel dat je er niet uit ziet! Wat! Uhmm! Je ziet er gewoon slechter uit dan gewoonlijk. Ik bedoel niet dat je er niet goed uit ziet! Je ziet er altijd fantastisch uit! Niet dat ik dat denk! Wacht! Ik denk dat wel, ma-maar niet in de creepy manier, hoor." Mijn gestammel eindigde in een gefluister en ik kon letterlijk voelen hoe dat Alya teleurgesteld haar hoofd schudde achter mij.

"Marinette," zei Adrien met een hese stem, "kun je dat nog eens herhalen. Sorry, maar ik kon totaal niet volgen." Ik zuchtte opgelucht. "Het i-is niet b-belangrijk." Ik liep naar mijn plaats en Alya kwam ook naast mij zitten. Nog geen seconden later kwam de leerkracht binnen. Net toen ze wou beginnen met de les werd er op deur geklopt.

f"Nino, doe eens open?" vroeg de leerkracht terwijl ze vaag teken deed naar de deur. Hij stond op en het moment dat hij de deur opentrok, stormde Nathalie binnen. "Sorry voor het storen, maar ik kom Adrien halen", zei ze terwijl ze haar blik op hem richtte. Adrien die terug in slaap was gevallen, shoot recht. "Wa-wat is er aan de hand?" Hij klonk bezorgd. "Een van je fotoschoots is verzet. Binnen een halfuur moeten we er al zijn." Ze keek nog eens op haar gsm. "Correctie, binnen 20 minuten."

"Ohhh, oké." De bezorgdheid dat eerst zo duidelijk in zijn stem te horen was, was nu volledig verdwenen. Haastig pakte hij zijn spullen op en liep weg. Heel even leek het alsof er iets uit zijn tas viel op de grond. Iets klein en zwart, maar toen ik beter was het al verdwenen. Alya en ik keken naar elkaar en ze haalde haar shouders op.

 **Oké, het heeft een tijdje geduurd, maar ik ben terug. :-D**

 **Namby**


End file.
